Capricho
by kid22
Summary: El Thousand Sunny está anclado al lado de una isla en la que hay unas ruinas antiguas sobre las que Robin ha oído hablar. Le gustaría ir a verlas pero no quiere molestar a los demás. Por suerte, Nami está dispuesta a echarle una mano.


**CAPRICHO**

Robin apartó los ojos de las palabras escritas en las viejas y amarillentas hojas de papel del grueso tomo que acababa de terminar de leer, y que le había ocupado prácticamente toda la noche. Trataba sobre una chica que dejaba atrás su vida y su hogar para embarcarse en una aventura en tierras lejanas y cumplir su sueño de convertirse en una famosa descubridora. En cuanto lo vio en la librería aquél libro le llamó la atención, no por el argumento ni por las buenas palabras que le dedicó el vendedor; sino porque la chica que aparecía en la portada tenía una expresión que en cierta manera le recordaba a la suya: aunque no muy bien dibujada, en su mirada podía percibirse un infinito afán de sueños y en su aparentemente alegre sonrisa se vislumbraba un atisbo de tristeza. Era un libro que le gustaba releer de vez en cuando, y una de aquellas largas noches en las que debía quedarse despierta para hacer guardia era la ocasión ideal. Se tumbó en la hamaca y cerró los ojos. Tenía la vista cansada y mucho sueño, pero se obligó a sí misma a mantenerse despierta hasta el amanecer, puesto que se tomaba muy en serio las guardias y no quería que por su culpa un posible enemigo los pillase desprevenidos, por mucho que en aquella inhóspita isla junto a la que descansaba su nuevo barco no hubiese nadie más que ellos. Robin miró las estrellas y pensó en la protagonista de ese libro: valiente, audaz, optimista y decidida; todo lo que a ella le gustaría ser. Pasó sus finas manos por su cara, pensando que ella siempre se comportaba como una cobarde que huía en cuanto no veía las cosas claras. Le gustaría cambiar, pero sabía que no le sería nada fácil a pesar de contar con el apoyo de sus amigos. Pero tampoco podía estar siempre apoyándose en ellos...

- Robin¿cómo estás? –las palabras de Nami, que acababa de salir a cubierta portando dos humeantes tazas, la sacaron de sus profundos pensamientos-. ¿Te apetece tomar un poco de café caliente? –le preguntó con una sonrisa, que Robin le devolvió, agradecida por su amable gesto. La navegante se sentó a su lado.

- Muchas gracias –dijo la arqueóloga cogiendo la taza que le ofrecía su compañera -. ¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto, nav... Nami? –titubeó.

- Me he despertado y no he podido volver a dormirme, así que he pensado en venir a hacerte compañía. –Robin sonrió y dijo:

- Lo cierto es que se agradece, puesto que no ha pasado nada en toda la noche y no creo que pase –dio un sorbo-. La isla de Elysander lleva siglos deshabitada. En la antigüedad vivía en ella un pueblo que creía que si adoraban a los dioses no sufrirían la ira de la montaña de fuego –dijo señalando a la cumbre de la rocosa montaña que decoraba la parte más lejana de la isla-. Pero a pesar de ello el volcán entró en erupción y acabó con ellos. Actualmente es un volcán inactivo y todas las ruinas de los Reikaldum están sepultadas o sumergidas en el lago interior de la isla, aunque dicen que en horas de marea baja aún pueden verse los tejados de sus templos.

- Parece muy interesante –dijo Nami, que había estado escuchándolo todo con atención. Una extraña sensación de hermandad le invadía cuando estaba con Robin, no sólo por el hecho de que fuese la única otra mujer de la tripulación, sino porque le fascinaban todos los conocimientos e historias como aquella que guardaba en su interior-. Poco antes del amanecer habrá marea baja¿quieres que vayamos a ver esas ruinas?

- No –respondió la morena con tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Nami sin comprender la actitud de su compañera-. Estoy segura de que será muy interesante, incluso para los demás.

- Yo no pienso así: todos están deseando llegar a nuestro destino para seguir viviendo aventuras, no puedo pedirles que se paren aquí. Aunque sea un momento. Además, para llegar al lago interior hay que atravesar las cuevas que vimos ayer.

- ¡Pero seguro que a Franky le encantará seguir demostrando las cualidades del barco...!

- Ya os he causado demasiadas molestias. No quiero causaros más, y menos por un simple capricho. –Robin esbozó una pequeña y nostálgica sonrisa aderezada con pinceladas de tristeza y arrepentimiento. La pelirroja pensó que se estaba pasando al no querer molestarles ni por eso, pero en el fondo comprendía cómo se sentía después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para salvarla, puesto que algo parecido le sucedió a ella tras el incidente de Arlong Park.

- ¡No se hable más! –exclamó la navegante poniéndose en pie con entusiasmo-. ¡Iremos nosotras dos en uno de los botes y volveremos antes de que estos se enteren¡así nunca lo sabrán!. Será nuestro pequeño secreto; ¡las mujeres debemos apoyarnos entre nosotras! –añadió, guiñándole un ojo en un gesto de complicidad y sacando la lengua burlonamente. A pesar de ello Robin siguió mostrando una expresión de duda en su mirada, a lo que Nami replicó:- A partir de ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras y actuar como desees; no tienes por qué pensar tanto en las molestias que le causes a los demás. Y mucho menos si te lo están ofreciendo. –la arqueóloga miró fijamente a su amiga, sintiéndose tan agradecida que por un segundo le entraron ganas de llorar. Pero ya no pensaba seguir llorando. Sonrió y se levantó esbozando una suave sonrisa, y únicamente diciendo:

- Gracias.

Las dos mujeres subieron sigilosamente a uno de los botes para no despertar a sus amigos y lo hicieron descender hasta dejarlo caer en el mar. Robin se había puesto su sombrero, puesto que le encantaba llevarlo cuando iba a explorar (era una manía que cogió de joven, cuando viajaba sola por el mundo en busca de los poneglyphs), mientras que Nami se llevó una libreta y una pluma para escribir anotaciones, puesto que quería cartografiar la isla al completo cuando estuviese más tranquila. Ambas remaron hasta acercarse a la rocosa y pequeña isla de Elysander, con la única iluminación que les otorgaba el brillo de las estrellas y el de una linterna. Navegaron cuidadosamente junto a la costa, teniendo cuidado de que ninguna ola las arrastrase peligrosamente cerca de las rocas, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de las cuevas. Se detuvieron cerca del rocoso umbral. Nami apuntó la luz de la linterna al interior, pero apenas pudo ver unos pocos metros más adelante.

- De todas formas el Thousand Sunny no hubiera podido entrar –comentó-, parece que más adentro de va estrechando.

- ¿Vamos? –dijo Robin comenzando a remar. Estaba muy ilusionada por poder ver las ruinas de un pueblo ya extinto sobre el que había leído hacía tiempo. No importaba las veces que hiciera algo así: siempre sentía la misma emoción y alegría, y Nami se lo pudo notar en la enorme sonrisa que tenía en la cara y en el ilusionado brillo que adornaba sus ojos. La pelirroja asintió y comenzó a remar rítmicamente junto a su compañera. A medida que iban avanzando el túnel se iba estrechando y las paredes perdían cada vez más su rectitud y lisura. Y también la corriente que arrastraba el bote hacia dentro se iba volviendo más fuerte.- Nav... Nami...

- Ya me he dado cuenta –contestó la navegante-. Cuanto más avancemos más fuerte será la corriente. –El bote se tambaleó-. Ve con cuidado. Si te caes al mar... ¡agárrate! –exclamó al notar cómo repentinamente la corriente se hacía mucho más fuerte al inclinarse hacia abajo el camino de agua, y el bote adquiría una velocidad de vértigo. El agua les salpicaba en la cara impidiéndoles ver con claridad, y la luz de la linterna se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro, confundiéndolas más, si cabe. Nami, que estaba delante, estuvo a punto de salir despedida cuando el bote dio un violento salto, pero logró sujetarse antes, percatándose de que el camino torcía bruscamente hacia la derecha.- ¡¡Nos vamos a estrellar!! –gritó aterrada. Robin reaccionó inmediatamente cruzando las manos frente a ella y cerrando los ojos.

_- ¡Ocho fleur rudder! _–gritó con firmeza. Al instante surgieron de la nada ocho brazos; cuatro de ellos en la pared de enfrente y el resto en la parte delantera del bote. Cuando la embarcación estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el muro de roca, las manos de cada grupo agarraron la muñeca de las del grupo contrario y desviaron la trayectoria para hacerla virar; lográndolo a pesar del dolor que la morena sintió en sus extremidades. El bote chocó lateralmente pero no se rompió, y siguió descendiendo aún más deprisa que antes, haciéndoles temer que si se encontraban con otro obstáculo no podrían librarse tan fácilmente. Pero de repente una brillante luz las cegó y la corriente se detuvo al llegar al exterior de los túneles, que finalizaban en un inmenso lago de aguas tranquilas. Las dos mujeres se tomaron unos instantes para recuperar el aliento y contemplar la belleza de la escena que tenían delante: el sol estaba empezando a elevarse por encima de los muros que rodeaban el lago, con una luz deslumbrante y dorada que bañaba sus aguas cristalinas, así como los maltrechos tejados de los ancestrales edificios sumergidos en el fondo, y que asomaban tímidamente por encima del agua. En el centro del lago destacaba una hermosa estatua que representaba a una mujer de largos cabellos cubierta por una túnica. Sus brazos alzados hacia el cielo parecían estar sujetando el sol que tenía detrás.

- Es precioso –exclamó Nami con admiración.

- Sí. Lo es. –la cara de Robin mostraba una expresión increíblemente feliz y emocionada, igual que la que tiene un niño que está abriendo un regalo sorpresa. Nami la miró con ternura por unos momentos y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el lago-. Muchas gracias, Nami.

- No hay de qué –contestó ella con alegría-. Cuando la marea vuelva a subir creo que podremos navegar por encima de la parte más baja del muro de piedra. Y no te preocupes por los demás: si no hay nadie para despertarles son capaces de dormir hasta la tarde. Pero no te creas que esto te saldrá gratis. –Robin miró a su amiga con incredulidad, viendo cómo extendía el brazo con la palma de la mano hacia arriba-. ¡Serán cien mil Berries por las molestias! –ambas mujeres se echaron a reír durante un buen rato.

- ¿Regresamos?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, primero y como siempre pido disculpas si algo sale mal, porque esta página y yo somos enemigos acérrimos XD (que alguien me enseñe algunos truquillos, please U). A pesar de que este fic no tiene nada de especial para mí lo es mucho, ya que es el regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga y supone mi vuelta a la escritura tras casi dos meses sin hacer nada. Espero que leyéndolo os pueda llegar a gustar al menos una décima parte de lo que me gusta a mí. Muchas gracias


End file.
